1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for corrugating a pipe consisting of metal which, as a finished product, has an corrugation extending transversely of its longitudinal direction, wherein the corrugation includes a ring-shaped corrugation head which can be driven by a first electric motor and which is rotatable about its axis in an operating position, wherein an annular corrugation disc is coupled to the corrugation head, wherein the corrugation disc is mounted in the corrugation head so as to be adjustable in the radial direction and projects inwardly from the corrugation head wherein, in the area of the corrugation head, a support is arranged which is also rotatable around the axis of the corrugation head and is coupled to the corrugation head, and wherein an adjusting mechanism acting on the corrugation disc and serving for the radial adjustment thereof is mounted on the support (JP 60133931 A).
2. Description of the Related Art
Pipes of this type are easily bendable because of the corrugation, on the one hand, and are stable relative to forces acting on the pipes in the radial direction, on the other hand. They can be used for conveying fluid media, however, they can also be used as casings or conductors for electrical and/or optical cables. For example, a respective pipe used as casing may consist of steel. Advantageously, it is used in high frequency cables. In that case, it consists preferably of copper.
The known device according to EP 1 084 774 B1 includes a corrugation head rotatable about an initially smooth pipe, wherein the corrugation head includes a corrugation disc mounted eccentrically relative to the pipe, wherein during operation of the device, the corrugation disc presses a corrugation into the pipe. Mounted on the corrugation head is a hollow shaft which protrudes from the corrugation head in the withdrawal direction thereof, wherein after the corrugating process the pipe is pulled through the hollow shaft and wherein the hollow shaft is rotatable about its axis by an electric motor together with the corrugation head. During operation of the device, the hollow shaft takes along with it the corrugation head which is fixedly connected to the hollow shaft, wherein the corrugation disc presses the corrugation continuously into the pipe which is moved through the, corrugation head in its axial direction. The corrugation head with connected hollow shaft, as well as the rotor of the electric motor fastened to the hollow shaft, are combined in this known device into a unit which is mounted so as to be movable in the axial direction. As a result, tolerances which could influence the corrugation processes, and could occur during the continuous manufacture, can be compensated. The shape of the corrugation, particularly the depth of the corrugations, is measured, for example, when starting up the device. If this shape deviates from the predetermined dimensions, the corrugation disc must be readjusted. For this purpose, the device has to be stopped and then restarted after the adjustment process.
The above-mentioned JP 60133931 A describes a device for corrugating a pipe consisting of metal, which, as the finished product, has a corrugation extending transversely of its longitudinal direction. It has a ring-shaped corrugation head which is driven by an electric motor and is rotatable about its axis in its position of operation, wherein a ring-shaped corrugation disc is coupled to the corrugation head, wherein the corrugation disc projects radially inwardly from the corrugation head, and wherein the corrugation disc is mounted in the corrugation head so as to be adjustable in the radial direction. In the area of the corrugation head, a support coupled to the corrugation head is arranged so as to be rotatable about the axis of the corrugation head. For adjusting the corrugation disc in its radial adjustment, a differential gear unit is arranged between the electric motor and the support. Its different gear wheels are mounted in a basket. The differential gear unit makes it possible that the support rotates during operation with the same rate of rotation as the corrugation head. A hand wheel acts on the basket of the differential gear unit. The rate of rotation of the support can be changed by briefly switching on the basket. This leads to a radial adjustment of the corrugation disc.